


Heartbeats

by Kawaiiharmonycreation6



Category: En Of Love: Tossara, รักวุ่นๆ ของหนุ่มวิศวะ - วิศวะมีเกียร์น่ะเมียหมอ | En Of Love: Tossara (TV), รักวุ่นๆ ของหนุ่มวิศวะ - วิศวะมีเกียร์น่ะเมียหมอ | En Of Love: Tossara (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6
Summary: Bar Sarawut sits up in the kings sized bed, reminiscing how he fell in love with Gun Tossara.
Relationships: Bar Sarawut - Relationship, Gun Tossara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Memories of us two

Nothing or nobody, has given Bar Sarawut a sense of security until Gun Tossakan appeared in his life. This kid has sacrificed almost everything for him, his time, his love, his world, his first time, his words of sweet love and etc.

"Tee Rak,"

The engineer explored how it feels, the two words rolling off his tongue. Flicks of fire erupted in his heart, a big smile curving onto his lips. Bar, you're bitten by the love bug.

Dazed, Bar smiled foolishly as he stepped in a daydream of them together. Gun leaned on the rim of the door frame, shaking his head at how cute Bar is.

"P Bar,"

Curling his hands around Bar's waist, the younger nuzzled his nose into his neck. Bar jumped, his daydream disappearing in a poof. He inhaled the musky scent of Gun's cologne, his heart calming down.

Bar turned around, clasping his hands around the taller's neck. Resting his head on his chest, the engineer can hear how fast the doctor's heart is beating.

"My heart will and always will be beating for you, P,"

A comfortable silence came between the two lovers, just the pit-a-pat of their heartbeats. Bar let out a happy sigh, his eyes fluttering close. Gun smiled, tightening his embrace around the elder's.

It's been six years since they have become lovers. Bar is now a mechanical engineer as for Gun is now a cardiologist in a prestigious hospital. And the doctor still makes the engineer shy just like how Gun courted him in university. Good old times!


	2. A Forever Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun has been pacing back and forth in his bedroom, waiting for his elder lover to come home.  
> He clasped the red velvet box tightly, his knuckles turning white. His palms were clammy, wet with sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I ask, will you let me?"

"P Gun, stop pacing around. You've been like this for the past two hours. Jus be yourself. P Bar isn't going to go anywhere, I guarantee," 

Praram rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his elder brother. Neur patted their entwined hand, a reassuring smile on his lips. The younger glanced at him, a soft smile on his lips. 

Praram placed his head on his elder lover's shoulder, a blush of bright red coloring his cheeks. Praram's heart exploded with fireworks as he let his musky scent of the cologne lure him into tranquility. 

The cardiologist hasn't been this nervous since he became the director of the cardiology unit. His palms were clammy with sweat, the red velvet box in his hands. 

Six years and ongoing, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the mechanical engineer. His heart does a 360° tumble whenever the senior smiles. 

"P Neur, can you please stop my brother from pacing back and forth? He's making me dizzy," 

Praram mumbled under his breath, tickling his neck. Neur stroked his younger lover's hair, wincing at the fluttery feelings in his stomach. 

"Gun, you heard your brother. Ai Bar will love your proposal, I promise you that," 

Neur reassured, earning an exhausted sigh from the young doctor. 

He clasped the box, his knuckles turning white. He gulped down the lump, his heart beating faster and faster as he heard the door clicked. 

"Gun, I'm home!" 

Bar's voice were like music to his ears, ringing through the halls of the condo. Popping the box in his trouser pocket, Gun walked down the stairs to greet his lover. 

"P Bar, I have something important to ask you," 

Gun stuttered, taking Bar's hands into his. The elder looked at his lover, raising his eyebrow. 

"I don't know how nervous I am now, so just bear with me, Tee Rak," 

He swallowed a slowly forming lump, sweat trickling down the sides of his cheeks. 

"I haven't been a good lover because of our busy schedules. I want to use this opportunity to prove to you how I can make you happy, like you did when you accepted me as your boyfriend. P Bar, thank you for loving me like I'm worth being loved," 

Praram and Neur leaned on the railing, watching as the doctor did his magic spell on the mechanical engineer. The electrical engineer rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist. 

"P Bar, let me use the rest of my life to show how much love you deserve. You are the one who lit fire to my heart, changing me for the best," 

"When I met you, I know I've met my match. It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment. How it turns is all in your hands. Will you marry me, Bar Sarawut?" 

Gun wiped his trickling sweat, popping the lid open. A simple ring laid in the center of the black cushion, the word Tossara carved on the inside. 

Bar's heart exploded with fireworks, flipping a 360° cartwheel at the younger's proposal. He flung his arms around the taller's neck, kissing him straight on his lips. 

He chuckled at the elder's reaction, one hand around his waist, one hand on his bum. 

"Gun Tossakan, you are the death of my life," Bar screamed at the top of his lungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Even when this rain stops, when the clouds go away, I stand here, just the same."


	3. Eternal Promises of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is only one happiness in the life, to love and to be loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone "

Vee rubbed his hands on his dirty jeans, admiring the stage he had built for his friend's engagement party. Stepping back a few to see how it looks, two lanky arms curled around his waist. 

"P Vee, you're such a husband material," 

Mark whispered, his breath tickling his neck. He shivered, his arousal bulging in his boxers. Turning around to snake his hands around the latter's neck, he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Mark chuckled, resting his hands on his chest. Vee glanced at him, his orbs glimmering with love. 

Vee put his lover's head on his chest, swaying to the blowing wind. 

"The next one to be engaged will be us," 

The engineer major whispered in his ear, his voice soft and gentle. Mark blushed, his cheeks with a shade of bright red. 

* * *

"Thank you for coming to my son's engagement party. Watching my dear Gun happy with the one he loves is the best birthday present for an old man like me," 

The mansion were filled with friends, family and colleagues. Laughter filled the air. The two newly engaged lovers leaned on the railing of their condo, overlooking their living room. 

"Thank you, Gun, for loving me," 

Bar rested his head on the taller's chest, letting his warmth sink in. 

"P Gun, P Bar, it's time for you to come down for your ending speech," 

Praram stepped out of his bedroom, following his lover's steps. Gun shook his head at how happy his younger brother is whenever he's with Neur. 

"P Bar, let's give our ending speech," 

Gun said, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs. Bar smiled at his lover, letting him guide the way. 

"Thank you for coming to our engagement party. It's been a whirlwind journey for both of us. Despite what happened in the past, we have gotten stronger together," 

Bar teared up, a lump forming in his throat. He glanced at his lover, his heart exploding with love. 

"My heart has not only been broken; it has also been healed by the very same person. He's been such a blessing, both good and bad. To be honest, I still love him. Whether he's an angel or a devil, I still love him for who he is inside," 

Gun wiped the falling tears, dabbing at his cheeks. Bar chuckled at his sweet gestures. 

"Thank you for choosing to be together with me, P Bar. I can't imagine myself being with anyone else except you. You are a grumpy one whenever you have to wake up early. Despite of that, my heart still overflows with love. P Bar, he's the one who makes my breath hitch," 

Applause vibrated through the whole mansion. Both sides were crying tears of joy, glad their sons have found their happiness.

Vee snaked his hands around Mark's waist, more than joyful to find the love of his life. 

Neur wrapped his hands around Praram's waist, more than joyful to become part of Gun's family. 

Gun and Bar, on the other hand, stared at one another like there's no tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A promise of forever is probably the sweetest promise that reassures and reaffirms."


End file.
